deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
GEP gun
}} The '''Guided Explosive Projectile (GEP) gun' is a heavy skill weapon in Deus Ex. Background A relatively new weapon by , the GEP gun was superior to the cheaper and disposable LAW it was probably replacing. Game item The GEP gun is a large rocket launcher that can hold a single round in its magazine. The rocket can either be fired normally, or if the user points their crosshair at an enemy, it will lock onto a target, making the rocket home in on the target when the GEP gun is fired. A successful lock-on when looking at a foe is indicated by a loud and quick series of beeps. Normal rockets simply explode when they hit something. The blast radius is smaller than a rocket fired by a LAW. WP rockets fire a blast of phosphorus that ignites anything near the detonation site. If a target manages to survive the initial blast, they will be set on fire and will run around with their arms up. Robots take 25% damage from the rocket, MJ12 commandos take half damage from it and will not be set on fire, and grays will take no damage from it. It can also set the player on fire if they are close enough to the explosion. Tactics *Normal rockets are great against stronger foes, like MJ12 Commandos and MiBs, because a single rocket will destroy them. As a bonus, any enemies very close to them will also be destroyed. *If a group of enemies needs to be killed, use a WP rocket. Its fire effect has a larger reach than a regular rocket explosion does. *The GEP gun is very useful as a way to open doors, as a single rocket is able to destroy any door that does not have infinite health. Blowing up doors with the GEP gun is a great way to conserve lockpicks. *If using the GEP gun at long range, always lock onto a target first. The rocket fired by the GEP gun is slow enough that enemies can easily avoid a normal rocket unless the player manages to properly compensate for the target's movement. Locking on is much easier than trying to compensate for where the enemy will move. *Putting a level or two into the Heavy skill allows one to destroy a military robot with one normal rocket. Don't use a WP rocket however, as robots are almost completely immune to fire. *For anyone that wants to seriously use the GEP gun, getting to Advanced Heavy skill level is a very good idea because it allows the player to run without any speed penalty. *Regular rockets for the GEP gun are fairly common, so the player should feel free to use the GEP gun whenever they want to. WP rockets are quite rare, however, and should be conserved for groups of enemies. *Be aware that The GEP gun takes up eight blocks in the inventory, so there'll be noticeably less room in the inventory than if a GEP gun wasn't picked up. Locations *Paul Denton will offer JC Denton one at the beginning of the game. *One of the security towers in LaGuardia Airport holds a GEP gun in a crate. *The MJ12 Trooper on the roof of the MJ12 Helibase has a GEP gun. *A Red Arrow triad member holds at GEP gun at the Lucky Money. *Two MJ12 troopers in the Hong Kong VersaLife facility have GEP guns. *A GEP gun can be found in the storage room next to the helipad in the PRCS Wall Cloud lower decks. *An MJ12 trooper has a GEP gun on the surface of the Pasadena Ocean Lab. *A GEP gun can be found in the flooded southern wing of the Pasadena Ocean Lab. *The MJ12 trooper on the Area 51 sector 3 tram has a GEP gun. Gallery File:gepgun_1.png|Holding the GEP gun. pl:Wyrzutnia GEP (DX) Category:Deus Ex heavy skill weapons